


【Overwatch/守望先鋒|R76】夢

by cityofflight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityofflight/pseuds/cityofflight
Summary: 加布萊爾寧願陷入這場帶著夕陽的不切實際的夢境裡。
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 4





	【Overwatch/守望先鋒|R76】夢

**Author's Note:**

> 很短，以前随便写的。

加布萊爾還是難忘那一夜他做的好夢。自己褐色的肌膚與愛慕已久的同僚赤裸著交織在一起，交媾的抽插聲仿若流水在自己耳邊蕩漾。他明確記得自己在夢中掐住身下人的脖子，賣力做起了活塞運動。

這場夢大抵發生在午後時分，太陽帶著暉光冉冉上升又落下，兩個人緊貼的身體徒增了室內的溫度。對方與現實威嚴的形象形成鮮明反差，金黃色的頭髮愈發閃耀，平時不怎麼笑的臉上竟掛上滿足的笑容，自己的屁股也瘋狂為侵入者擺動。兩個人好像在房事上久經沙場，每次都在敏感點反覆研磨，等到到了高潮，加布萊爾看到自己和他的影子被拉的很長。加布萊爾寧願陷入這場帶著夕陽的不切實際的夢境裡。

加布萊爾很少做夢，何況還是這種春夢。他的睡眠質量在近年來達到了谷底，這次怕是他睡得最好的一夜。

他記得最後射在傑克莫里森屁眼裡的那一瞬間快感，記得對方在夢境裡對自己哀聲求饒。他強烈的背德感湧上心頭，他不曾相信什麼偽科學，若是真的存在平行宇宙，是否夢裡的事情是實際發生過的？當他睜開雙眼，發現自己的性器晨勃成了一個帳篷，但夢裡的事情彷彿真的發生過般，他感覺很疲倦，並沒有想把幻想再一次付諸在自己手指的衝動。

他掏了掏褲襠，頂端黏膩的前列腺液沾溼了自己內褲。冷靜下來一想，他認識對方已經好幾個年頭，為何也就近期對他的性衝動強烈且清晰起來了呢？他心裡大概有個模糊的答案。

他還記得之前和傑克一起出去執行任務，兩個人作為搭檔完成的出色表現被大家所稱讚。但合作中間總少不了摩擦，鬧到最後總是不了了之。加布萊爾並沒有把這種事情掛在心上，反而每次總是向對方求和。他認為他們的相處方式像是婚後夫妻，因為傑克每次都是賭著氣敷衍原諒了。

當然也有其他同僚一起幹活，倘若發生什麼矛盾，但他不會向對方低頭道歉。所以，無庸置疑，傑克莫里森就是加布萊爾的理想型——如果他是女的話——他曾經是這麼想的。

「你擁有過性生活嗎，加比？」

那一年兩個人還年輕，在事業上初露鋒芒，結識不久的兩個人便在公共浴室裡替對方打起了飛機。加比以為這只是一次特殊的朋友間友好服務，畢竟他的世界裡只有對他拋媚眼的女性。這種行為在同性之間並不罕見，畢竟服務他人，也得到了好處。

「好想吸你的大屌。」

傑克開著玩笑，手上不熟練的手活仍在進行著。加布萊爾作為一名二十多年的處男，即使手法不好也感受不出來。眼睛被浴室霧靄所籠罩著，他感覺自己呼吸困難。他不敢看著對方湛藍色的雙瞳。

傑克怎麼離開浴室的他也不知道，自我意識好像被水蒸氣洗劫一空。他對傑克莫里森的服務感到滿意，他也挺樂意去取悅他人。等到加比離開浴室的時候，自己頭腦總算是清醒了。原來被其他人Hand Job是這種感覺。

每天的太陽落下，月亮升起，都是恆古不變的真理。人的生活還是要照常度過。一時的歡愉在那時並沒給加布萊爾帶來多大影響，最多只是多看了點黃片，手淫頻率加大了。在共同經歷幾個高級任務以後，傑克突然拉著安娜還有他，說要公布一個重大消息。沒錯，就是他找到了對象，不過是男朋友。

文森特。文森特這個名字讓控制加布萊爾的情緒那條弦繃斷了。心口莫名其妙的佔有慾和病態的想法佔據了自己的腦袋，他喘不過氣。他內心突然蹦出了五六隻傑克在嘲笑他對於感情的愚笨，加布萊爾只能故作矜持，掩飾內心的不安與惶恐還有震驚。

「恭喜。」

他與安娜異口同聲道。

傑克給兩個人分別來了一個大大的擁抱。加布萊爾萊耶斯知道這是他與傑克莫里森最後一次肢體接觸了。

這件事一轉眼就是五六年過去，文森特與莫里森的感情依舊如漆似膠。加布萊爾的眼神再也沒辦法直視傑克的眼睛了。除了公事上的應酬和公關媒體，他倆已經很少成對出去玩耍。傑克莫里森溫柔的一面現在只給文森特一人展現出來了，巨大的壓力堆砌成山壓在傑克身上，傑克對加比變本加厲，但加比根本無法生氣。

他才發現這算是動心。

他的精神逐漸變得敏感起來，甚至有點偏執。他對於自己的感情充滿了多疑，面對人與人之間交往顯得略加遲鈍。他偶爾能夢到那時候浴室裡發生的事情，加布萊爾也找過幾個外貌和他相仿的Money Boy去充當他們的Daddy，再一次體驗，甚至是為了自己的性幻想而做的充分的練習。

誰都發現本來兩位超級大英雄之間的距離越來越大。當傑克每次拉著文森特來慶功宴的時候，襯托站在一旁孑孓孤單的加布萊爾更加的落寞萬分。這層愛慕，連當事人自己都無法戳破。

年紀大了，他反而對這件事更加難以忘懷。甚至前半生發生的事情都栽在這樁事情上。加布萊爾深深的體會到愛一個人卻不能求的遺憾，這種遺憾大概是遺落了終身。

於是他做了這樁夢，夢落在晨昏日落大道上。

夢裏的他褪去了如今表面上的成熟。好像又回到了那一夜，那一間屋子，那一屋子的霧氣。陽光照著二人重疊在一起的軀體上，靜謐無言。

當萊耶斯穿好衣服帶上房門的時候，他看到一個金髮男人站在門口，正用他如蒼穹般湛藍的雙眼注視著他。


End file.
